


Santa's Little Helper

by mountainsandrivers



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, they fuck, thick clarke needs a little spanking, while bellamy wears that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainsandrivers/pseuds/mountainsandrivers
Summary: *Fan Art*Clarke and Bellamy surprise each other with a little naughty christmas costume 😉 ❤️👩❤️👨🎄
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bob Morley/Eliza Taylor
Kudos: 5





	Santa's Little Helper




End file.
